midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 21: Untold Feelings
Day 21: Untold Feelings is the 21st chapter in the Midori Days Manga and the 11th and final chapter of the second volume. Summary After finding a class photo with Seiji in it, Midori remembers her life back in school and how timid she was. She recalls her first day at private school, meeting her friend Beniko, and trying ,but failing, to ask Seiji out due to her own cowardice. Plot The chapter starts with Midori writing in her diary. She explains that today she went back to that cafe with Seiji, however Seiji lamented the fact that the girl he liked no longer works there. She tried to tell Seiji that he has her, and she'll do anything for him, and he sarcastically responds that he wants her to shut up. It then comes back to present day as Midori finishes writing in her diary for the day, looking at an exhausted Seiji who is fast asleep in bed. She adorably tells her diary good night, and puts it aside under the bed to hide it. As she puts it away, she notices a small photo of Seiji in a class photo. She laughs and remarks that Seiji's eyes were closed, and then remembers her time in school when she started High School recently. At this, there is a splash page showing Midori, back in her old body, standing beneath a tree with the title above her. Midori is in a crowd at the entrance ceremony to her new school. The person at the podium speaks about hoping the students will enjoy their next three years of school here, however Midori is distracted. She thinks to herself "So this is it... my new life." She remembers that this school was her mothers idea, however Midori had apparently been hoping she would end up at the same school Seiji would be. As she thinks about being near Seiji, she becomes dejected as she figures that even if she had gone, she still wouldn't have had the courage to actually speak to Seiji regardless. Midori's internal conversation is cut short when Kota walks over and speaks to her. As Midori enters her new classroom, Kota is happy to see that they have the same class. Kota bursts into the classroom loudly, and energetically, introducing himself to the class. It is shortly after this that class really does start. The teacher tells everyone to introduce themselves starting alphabetically by last name. As each students introduces themselves, Midori begins to panic, thinking about what she should say and how she should say it. Without warning and caught off guard, Midori leaps to her feet when she hears her name called, and accidentally knocks her chair over. She quickly picks it up, but finds herself unable to speak. Kota encourages her quietly, to which Midori is finally able to meekly give a stuttered introduction. With her short introduction over, Midori quickly sits back in her seat. Some time later, Midori is sitting by herself while the rest of the class talks. Midori, still somewhat sad about earlier, is surprised when one of the other girls comes over and says hello. Introducing herself as Beniko Iwasaki, Midori is still nervous, hwoever she is quickly reassured by Beniko that the two are classmates, so there's no need to be so afraid. This seems to calm Midori, who begins to internally speak about how strong of a person Beniko seems to be. Beniko and Midori are told by some of the girls that there's a hot guy who runs the tennis club. The girls all decide to try out for tennis to see who he is, and Beniko manages to convince Midori to give it a shot as well. The scene then switches to much later in the girls locker room. All of the girls are undressing from practice and talking about how hard it was to enjoy the tennis instructor given there were so many girls flocking around him. Beniko admits to the others that the guy just isn't her type, and she wants a guy with more character and much more manly. Midori admits she can agree with that, and Beniko realizes Midori has a crush on someone. Midori is caught off guard when she's asked, and quickly explains that this guy hasn't even spoken to her and they aren't going out. Beniko then asks Midori if she's even said anything to him, and Midori shakes her head violently, unable to comprehend even speaking to him. Beniko then bluntly tells Midori that if she has feelings, she should just say something. "If you don't express your feelings, you won't get anywhere". Midori is surprised by this statement, although Beniko pinches her nose and droops her head admitting she's been doing a poor job of finding a guy herself. Some time later, on the streets of the city, Midori is admitting to herself that Beniko is right, but she hasn't even tried to come in contact with him. Midori wonders why she has to be this way, wishing she could be strong like Beniko. To this, Midori finally convinces herself that today is the day, and today she will tell Seiji exactly how she feels. She rushes to Sakurada Mon High School and waits near the entrance. Eventually, Seiji walks out, and Midori gets ready to say something, but... ultimately can't. She turns her head in personal shame and let's Seiji walk right by. Seiji notices Midori looking away, but doesn't actually say anything himself. Midori then notes that, again, she just let Seiji walk away, and never said anything. It then shifts back to the present, where tiny Midori on Seiji's hand has been awake, reminiscing this whole time. Seiji wakes up, noticing she hasn't gone to sleep. He tells her to go to sleep, and she openly tells him she loves him several times. Seiji, groggy and cranky, says that that is all she says anymore, and they have to get up early, so she needs to go to sleep. Midori agrees happily, and the chapter ends. Notes *In Midori's diary, one can see the sentence "But tomorrow I hope I Seiji-Kun's Heart". Nowhere else in the manga do the characters use Honorifics, so this is likely only there as a literal translation of what was on the page in contrast to the American translation of the dialogue. *A magazine under Seiji's bed has a caption saying "Balti Sun". It's possibly a refense to the Baltimore Sun, a newspaper that covers, among other things, baseball related sports news. *On page 172, one can see the welcome sign for the school with various scribbled symbols too blurred to make out. On the following page, it clearly says "Welcome Newcomers". *During the entrance ceremony there is a banner above the speaker that literally says "ENTRANCE CEREMONY". *The entrance ceremony does directly reflect Japanese schools. Students are generally expected to spend several years together, to take up extra-curricular activities, and to study frequently for classes and exams. *Midori is in class 1-3. *The guy that all of the girls talk about is named "Captain Yoshizaka" *Midori in the changing room has a bow on her panties that vanishes in one of the panels despite being present in all others. *In one of Midori's flashbacks, Midori is clearly wearing a totally different uniform than her Ogura Bashi High uniform, possibly implying her affection for Seiji goes back a year or more. *On one of the buildings on page 185, Midori is standing next to a building with the name "MATSUNAGA", a possible refence to the actual company Matsunaga Manufactory Co. , a company which makes medical stretchers and wheelchairs. *Based on page 184 and 185, it's possible that Seiji saw Midori on some of those occasions, but didn't interact as she was little more than another person at the time. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 2